ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My $5,142,728.00 Fantasy
Intro One morning, when Alexandros Martinez got an email from a mysterious woman called Margret Johannsson, he decided to reply back making him the inheritant for her money. Alexandros gets the cash When Mrs. Johannsson set up a court injection for me, I attend with my family members. I get the cash and I think of many ways on how I can use the money. There were many options for me to decide from; Organizations (Friendship Circle), Vacations, Bank account, College, Living, etc. Alternate Realities There are many options on how I can use the money. My Vacations With a lot of money in my account, I decided to use part of it for the RV (mode of transportation), housing, food/dining, and gas (from a Gas Station). For Thanksgiving, we decided to stay in California because the family is doing Thanksgiving at either Lee's Firehouse, or Ahma's House. We'll have to debate on that one. For Christmas/New Year Vacation, we decided to go to Idaho and visit Auntie Lori for four days (December 24-28). The trip may be long, but it is worth the ride. The restaurants we decided to stop by on the way are: Jack in the Box (Las Vegas, CA), Denny's (Salt Lake City, UT) and KFC (IDK where the one we went to in 2005). The gas stations we stopped by on the way were: Chevron (Las Vegas, CA), Texaco (Somewhere in Utah), and Chevron (Idaho). Spring Break, my mom promised that we would do a double birthday in Park City, Utah. The birthdays that we decided to celebrate are for Uncle Jim and my Grandpa BooHobbes. However Spring Break is a week early (April 4-8). That is impossible. However, we decided to do an early birthday like my parents did for Elisa's big 18. My Birthday, We decided to go to Las Vegas. The hotel we decided to stay in is the Tahiti Hotel (The one we stayed in 2009, not the other Tahiti). We decide to stay there for a week (August 22-29). When my birthday came, the folks I decided to bring sang "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You!". The Martinezes Buy Grandpa Mengel's House I decided to break down the inheritance money into halves (50% for Grandpa buying his new home; 46% for buying Grandpa's house; and 4% for Marymount Palos Verdes. The funniest thought I had in mind is if we got Grandpa's house to live in, then Christian Martinez would go to Stephen White Junior High School (In Carson, CA) because it is closer to mom's work, DAMCO. Everytime I mention that Christian would go to Stephen White Middle School, people would remind me that Christian would go to Carnegie Middle School if we were to buy Grandpa's house. Barbara Jaborra also claimed that Ahma Mengel (1953-2010), Lee Jabbora (Male; b. 1957), Lori Millonzi (b. 1959) and Stacy Mengel (b. 1971) attended that school. I even announced that Auntie Stacy Mengel was the youngest in the Mengel clan (Ancestors) to attend neighboring Carngie Middle School. Extreme Makeover: Martinez Edition We turn this 60-year old house into a beautiful rebuilt home. First Story.jpg|This is the First Story Floor Plan of the new rebuilt house. Second Story.jpg|Second Story rendering for my dream home. Plan.jpg|This is my design of the exterior of the new rebuilt home in my Alternate Reality Category:Movies